Dream
by Shuuchaku
Summary: La sueur, le sang, l'odeur nauséabonde. Voila des mois que shikamaru fais le même rêve. Et toujours ce manque au réveil...Que faire pour empêcher l'avenir de se réaliser?
1. Chapter 1

titre: Dream

personnages: Temari, shikamaru, kankuro, gaara, naruto, tenten,... que du beau monde D

couples: C'est pas drôle si je vous le dit maintenant 0

--

Chapitre 1 : Mise en place

La sueur, le sang, l'odeur nauséabonde.

Une ombre court rapidement dans la forêt, haletante. Elle a peur de ne pas pouvoir arriver a temps...  
Soudain, elle s'arrête et s'écroule... Sous ses yeux, une jeune femme avec un éventail géant tombe à genoux dans la poussière, du sang dans la bouche, la tête tournée vers le ciel. Elle murmure une dernière chose qu'il ne peut entendre. L'ombre pousse un hurlement de rage et de peine. Il a l'impression que son cœur éclate en miles morceaux. L'adversaire ricane et disparaît dans un nuage de fumer.

- NOOOOOOOn

Shikamaru se redresse en sursaut dans son lit, tout tremblant et recouvert de sueur. Affolé, il regarde autour de lui et ce calme lentement. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre violement et Yoshino Nara entre en position de combat, munie d'un shuriken fuma

(Note : Pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent pas, c'est l'arme que Sasuke et Naruto utilisent contre Zabuza)

Elle regarde son fils, pousse un soupire et fait disparaître l'arme avant d'allé s'asseoir sur le lit de celui-ci.

- Shikamaru, c'est plus possible... Ca fait 3 semaines maintenant que tu te réveil en hurlant à la mort, comme quelqu'un qu'on égorge... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire ton cauchemar ?

Shikamaru se redresse dans sont lit et repousse ses couvertures.

- Vous dire ce qui ce passe ne changerait rien... c'est a moi d'affronter mes démons... Mais c'était tellement réel...finit-il pour lui-même

Le regard de Yoshino s'adoucit. Son fils a tellement changé en si peut de temps... depuis la mort de son seinsei, il avait toujours un air sérieux sur le visage et ne rallait plus a tout bout de champ. Il était même parvenu au grade de juunin, au même titre que son père... Il était devenu un homme.

- Dit maman, ça te dérangerais pas de sortir ? C'est que j'ai envie de m'habiller, je dois aller faire un tour avec Choji.

Yoshino fit un petit sourire avant de sortir et fermant, une fois n'est pas coutume, doucement la porte.

Shikamaru s'effondra sur son lit en soupirant... Il n'en pouvait plus... 3 semaines qu'il devait vivre avec cette vision d'horreur... 3 semaines que chaque nuit étaient de véritables tortures... pourquoi est ce que ce rêve persistait à le hanter ? Qui était son ennemi ? Et la question la plus importante... pourquoi voyait-il Temari ce faire tuer et quelle était cette impression de vide qu'il ressentait a chaque réveil ?

Nouveau soupir de la par de l'héritier des Nara. Il se mit debout et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour ce rafraîchir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en compagnie de Choji sur le toi d'un immeuble. « Son siège de 1er de classe » comme il aimait l'appeler.  
Tandis que son ami mangeait des chips, Shikamaru regardait les nuages défilés au dessus de lui.

- Shikamaru Nara, Gondaime Hokage te demande, fit une voix

Shikamaru se redressa et envoya un signe de tête à Genma qui disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

- Tu crois qu'elle te veut quoi ? demanda Choji entre deux bouchées.  
- J'en sais rien... bon, a demain alors. On se retrouve à « Yakiniku Q » ?  
- Ok, mais c'est toi qui payera !

Shikamaru fit un sourire à son ami avant de s'élancer vers le bureau du 5eme.

Shizune l'accueillit et le fit patienter quelques minutes, le temps de prévenir Tsunade de son arrivée.

Quand il entra dans le bureau de Tsunade, il fut surpris d'y trouver Kankuro, mais aussi Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Kiba et Akamaru.

- Bien, Voici le jeune Nara. Shikamaru, j'ai une mission pour vous tous. Kankuro vient d'arriver de Suna avec un message du Kazekage. Les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki se manifestent enfin... Comme vous le savez surement, il ne reste plus que Zetsu, Itachi Uchiwa, Kisame Hoshigaki, une dénommée Konan, un certain « Pein » et le petit nouveau, Tobi... Il faut les arrêter le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi je vous charge d'accompagner Kankuro à Suna et d'aider nos alliés à supprimer une fois pour toute cette satanée organisation. Des questions ?

- Oui Hokage-sama, dit Sakura. Pourquoi Kakashi sensei ne vient-il pas avec nous ? Il pourrait nous être d'une aide précieuse si on rencontre Itachi uchiwa... Ayant tout deux le mangekyou, ils seraient à armes égales.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible. Kakashi se trouve à l'hôpital depuis que vous êtes revenus de votre dernière mission. Le fait d'avoir du utiliser le mangekyou l'a poussé dans ces retranchements et il n'est pas apte a faire une nouvelle mission maintenant. Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je nome Shikamaru chef de votre unité. Vous pouvez partir immédiatement.

- YATTTAAAA, enfin de l'action !!

- Naruto --'

- Ben quoi Sakura-chan ?

- T'es vraiment désespérant !

Après quelques soupires de la part de certain et quelques rires de la par d'autres, notre groupe ce mit en marche.

En tête aux côtés de Kankuro, Shikamaru avait un sentiment de malaise qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il mit ça sur le compte de la bataille imminente qui s'annonçait et continua à avancer comme si de rien était.

Et tandis qu'ils sautaient d'arbres en arbres, des nuages sombres couvrirent le ciel comme pour annoncer un mauvais présage.

--

Voila Reviews Please??


	2. Chapitre 2: Suna No Kuni

Voila le deuxième chapitre de ma fic

Un grand merci à Clairette et à Eleana-lena pour leurs commentaires, ils m'ont faits très plaisir 0

--

Chapitre 2 : Suna no Kuni

Les 3 jours pour arriver à Suna passèrent très vite pour nos héros. Il faut dire qu'entre les blagues de Naruto, les soupirs de Sakura et les ricanements de Kiba, on n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Ino n'arrêtait pas de chercher la compagnie de Shikamaru, alors que celui-ci restait surtout avec kankuro, avec qui il s'entendait très bien.

Finalement, nos Ninja arrivèrent devant les portes de Suna.

Une fois celles-ci passées, Kankuro servit de guide à ceux de Konoha et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau du Kazekage.

Les rues de Suna étaient noires de monde.

- Dit kankuro, pourquoi y a-t-il autant de gens dans les rues aujourd'hui ? je suis déjà venu de nombreuses fois à Suna et je n'y avais rencontré que quelques personnes. Questionna shikamaru  
- C'est Normal, le Yume Saki approche  
- Le yume saki ? demande Naruto  
- Oui, c'est une fête très attendue à Suna qui dure 1 jour et une nuit. Le jour de la 3 ème lune, toutes les personnes se retrouvent à la place du village, déguisé. Il y a des animations, des marchants ambulant, des jeux, et surtout, à minuit, il y a un grand feu d'artifice. À ce moment là, tout le monde prends la petite feuille sur laquelle on a écrit ses désires pour l'avenir et on les attaches à un des feux d'artifice.  
- Waou, ça a l'aire drôlement chouette cette fête ! fit Tenten  
- Oui, heureusement que les gens continuent de la fêter malgré le danger qui est de plus en plus présent.  
- Et c'est quand la 3 ème lune ? demanda Ino  
- C'est après demain. Vous avez de la chance d'être arrivés en ce moment.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin tout en regardant tout ce monde qui s'agitait.  
Enfin parvenu devant le bureau de Gaara, Kankuro eu à peine le temps de levé la main pour frappé qu'une voix ce fit entendre.

- Mais Gaara, je ne risque rien !  
- Ne discute pas j'ai dit. Tu n'iras pas a Yume Saki cette année ci un point c'est tout  
- Mais c'est injuste ! tu sais que j'adore cette fête  
- C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. Tu sais très bien que l'Akatsuki enlève des personnes proches des réceptacles dans le but de faire du chantage.  
- Peut être, mais l'akatsuki ne va pas attaquer pendant Yume Saki, se serait grotesque !  
- Temari, n'insiste pas ! Non c'est non.

A ce moment, Kankuro ouvrit la porte.

On pu voir Gaara, assit tranquillement derrière son bureau, tandis que Temari faisait les 100 pats devant lui. Elle se retourna violement vers les nouveaux venus et son visage s'illumina.

- Gaara, si quelqu'un m'accompagne et me surveille, c'est bon non ?  
- ... Je suppose, fit-il, méfiant. Pourquoi ?  
- Et bien, si je reste avec les Konohiens tout le long de la fête, je n'aurais rien à craindre.  
- ... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment prudent.  
- S'il te plait mon petit frère chéri. Temari fit sa petite moue a laquelle son frère répondit par un soupir, exaspéré  
- Bon d'accord, mais tu feras bien attention à toi hein ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas petit frère. Je sais me défendre

Temari fit un clin d'œil à Gaara avant d'allé s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

Ce fut au tour de Kankuro de prendre la parole  
- Gaara, j'amène les renforts de Konoha, comme prévu. Shikamaru nara est le chef de l'équipe  
- Bien, merci Kankuro. Fit Gaara avant de tourner la tête vers Shikamaru. Pour l'instant, l'Akatsuki ne s'est pas manifestée, mais on n'est jamais trop prudents. Si j'ai fait appels à vous c'est que mes services secrets on découvert quelques indices qui indiqueraient le repère de l'Akatsuki, ainsi que celui de Sasuke Uchiwa, finit-il en regardant Naruto et Sakura.

Ces ceux-ci serraient les dents et les poings, mais ne firent aucuns commentaires.

- Bien. Je vous laisse quartier libre jusqu'à la fin de Yume Saki. Vous pouvez partir, sauf toi Naruto, j'ai à te parler.

Naruto hocha la tête pendant que les autres quittaient le bureau en compagnie de Temari et Kankuro.

- Venez, je vais vous montrez vos chambres. Vous allez dormir dans un hôtel à proximité d'ici, dit Temari  
- Merci fit Ino avec un grand sourire

Temari lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un joli hôtel qui avait l'air confortable. Temari se présenta à la réceptionniste et celle-ci lui remit 3 clés. La jeune femme se tourna vers ses hôtes.

- Voici la chambre des filles, dit-elle en tendant une petite clé en argent à Sakura. La chambre des Garçon, elle la tendit à Neji. Et la chambre du Capitaine, termina t elle avec un sourire sarcastique en tendant la dernière clé à Shikamaru  
- Hey, attend voir. Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec les autres ?  
- C'est une tradition à Suna. Les membres supérieurs de la hiérarchie ont une chambre personnelle.

Shikamaru se rendit dans sa chambre en marmonnant, tandis que derrière lui, Temari éclatait de rire en voyant sa tête.

Alors que tout le petit groupe se dirigeait joyeusement vers leur chambre respective, le ciel se colora de rouge au fur et à mesure que le soleil descendait.

Les nuages devinrent couleur sang... Mauvais présage

--

Voila, j'attends votre verdict avec impatience, j'espère que vous avez aimé

Plein de bizz


	3. Chapter 3:Bains publiques et

Voici le tant attendu chapitre 3.... je suis pas trop satisfaite de moi, mais bon.... à vous de jugez ^^

Je tiens à dire un grand merci a ceux qui me soutiennent pas des commentaires et je m'excuse pour les nombreuses fotes d'ortograf'

Chapitre 3 : Bains publiques et petites rumeurs

* * *

Le soir même, Shikamaru était en train de prendre une douche tranquille quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Il enfila une serviette autour de sa taille et une autre autour de ses épaules et ne pris pas la peine de rattacher ses cheveux.

- SHIIIKKAAAAA....  
- Pfffff galère

Au moment ou Shikamaru ouvrit la porte, une chose orange et noire lui sauta dessus et le propulsa à terre.

- Naruto, je t'ai déjà dit plein de fois de ne pas m'appeler Shika. On ne sort pas ensembles  
- Mais moi je trouve que ca te va bien Shika... tu préfère Shika-Chan ?

Il y eu un instant de silence.

- Vas te faire voir Naruto  
- Ben quoi ?

Alors que shikamaru essayait de se dégager de sous Naruto, une voix féminine se fit entendre  
- Et ben dit donc, je ne te savais pas de ce bord là Shikamaru... d'un autre côté ça explique pourquoi on ne te voit jamais avec une fille

- C'est pas ce que tu crois Temari, dit le Nara sans même relever la tête.

- Maiiiis Shiika-Chaaann, dit Naruto

Temari haussa un sourcil avant de partir en éclatant de rire.

- HEY SAKURA, IL Y A DU YAOI EN LIVE ICI !

En moins de 5 secondes, les filles sortirent de leur chambre. Sakura avec les cheveux plein de champoing, ino avec sa brosse à dent en bouche et TenTen avec la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et les macarons défaits.

- KKyyyaaaa, je ne savais pas que Shikamaru et Naruto étaient ensembles, dit Sakura, des étoiles dans les yeux  
- Je ne savais pas que mon coéquipier était gay, fit ino, déçue  
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de yaoi, fit naruto à sakura, toujours sur Shikamaru  
- Et moi je ne savais pas que Shikamaru se promenait nu dans les couloirs, fit une voix

Tous se retournèrent et virent Kankuro avec un appareil photo.

- Dites « KAzekage »

Il prit une photo et partit en courant. Tout le monde se regarda avant de remarquer leurs tenues respectives. Ils eurent un sursaut avant d'allé tous se réfugier dans leurs chambres. Pour repartir 5 minutes plus tard à la poursuite de Kankuro. Dans le couloir, il ne restait que Shikamaru, en serviette à terre et Temari, les mains sur les hanches  
Avant que shikamaru n'ait pu faire un geste, Temari lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il hésitat un moment avant de la prendre. Au moment ou leurs peau se touchèrent, Shikamaru eu un frisson.  
Une fois redresser, il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'héritier Nara ne remarque sa tenue. Il devint rouge tomate et s'empressa de rentrer dans sa chambre sous les rires de Temari.

Une fois le Nara dans sa chambre, il entendit la voix étouffée de Temari de l'autre côté de la porte

- Hey shikamaru, j'étais venue vous inviter à venir au bain publiques que Gaara à fait installer récemment. Tu viens ou pas ?

Shikamaru eu un instant d'hésitation  
- Ils ne sont pas mixtes au moins ?

Temari eu un petit rire.  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas... de toute façon, tu n'as plus grand-chose à cacher maintenant

Quelques heures plus tard, Shikamaru était dans les bains publics tout neuf de Suna, en compagnie de ses coéquipiers qui le charriaient fortement sur sa situation dans le couloir, mais qui restaient éloigner de lui quand même  
- Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis PAS Homosexuelle !  
- Mais shikamaru, il n'y a pas de honte à aimer les hommes, fit neji de sa voix tranquille.  
- Je n'ai aucune honte vu que je n'aime pas les hommes  
- On ne te rejettera pas shikamaru... c'est juste qu'on ne prendra plus de bains avec toi, fit kiba en ricanant  
- Oh et puis laissez tombé.

Tandis que les autres ricanait, Shikamaru sortit du bassin et se mit une serviette autour de la taille.  
Il réfléchissait et regardait les étoiles quand il fut propulsé une fois de plus par terre

- Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ?  
- Tu ne vas pas chialer quand même ? fit Temari  
- Encore toi ?  
- Tu crois que je le fait exprès ?  
- Je vais finir par me poser la question, ca fait deux fois en un jour quand même  
- C'est pas de ma faute si tu es nudiste... et gay  
- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY

Cette fois, c'est Shikamaru qui aida Temari à, se relever. Elle portait une simple serviette et ses cheveux avaient été lâcher. Shikamaru rougit et, instinctivement, il se rapprocha d'elle. Temari fit de même et ils fermèrent les yeux

- DIT TEMARI, TU VIENS OU QUOI ?

Temari et shikamaru sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent comme des adolescents pris en faute. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges et bafouillèrent avant de reprendre leur route.

Dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillaient de mile feux. Une étoile filante passa... enfin un bon présage ?

* * *

A suivre


	4. Yume Saki

Chapitre 4 : Yume Saki

* * *

Le lendemain, les filles et les garçons devaient passer la matinée à trouver des costumes. Les filles étaient parties avec Temari, dans un concert de gloussement et les garçons suivirent Kankuro.

- Bon, le première étape est de savoir ce que vous voulez, fit kankuro.  
- Moi j'aimerais bien m'habiller en samurai, répondit Naruto  
- Tien,je t'aurais plutôt vu en bol de ramen, ricana Kiba  
- Oh et toi le clebs, ça va hein !  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le clebs ?  
- Nan, il me dit quoi le clebs ? fit naruto en souriant de toute ses dents  
- Ca suffit vous deux, intervint neji.

Naruto et Kiba se lancèrent des regards noirs avant de détourner la tête  
- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, fit Shikamaru de sa voix traînante  
- Allez, on y va, termina Kankuro

Les garçons firent le tour des boutiques et décidèrent d'allé boire un verre une fois les achats terminés. Ils avaient tous trouvé ce qui leur fallait et parlaient de tout et de rien quand ils virent les filles arrivées. Elles s'installèrent avec eux et commandèrent également.

- Alors les gars, vous avez trouvez tout ce qu'il faut ? Questionna Sakura  
- Ouais, on est paré maintenant, répondit vivement naruto.  
- Faites voir ce que vous avez choisis, ajoutât Kiba  
- A non, ça c'est surprise, dit ino. Sinon c'est plus drôle.  
- Dites, elle est ou Temari ? demanda Kankuro en se rendant compte de sont absence  
- Oh, elle avait un truc urgent à faire, fit Tenten rapidement  
- Urgent Hein ? répliqua Neji  
- Et ouais... un truc de fille quoi ! lui répondit Sakura  
- Oh... OOOOhhh, fit neji en rougissant

Sakura éclatât soudain de rire, bientôt suivie par les autres filles

- Elles sont encore plus timbrées que je le croyais, chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de Shikamaru  
- Et encore, la plus barrée n'est pas là ! lui répondit shikamaru sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre le chemin de l'Hôtel. Dans le hall, ils furent surpris de trouver Temari, un grand sac dans les mains.

- Ben Temari, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Kankuro  
- Euh.. Je... je suis venue pour papoté un peut avec les filles, fit elle avec un grand sourire  
- ... Dit temari-San, pourquoi il y a l'emblème des Nara sur ton sac ? demanda Sai en pointant L'insigne que la jeune femme essayait de caché.  
- Oh...ça.... C'est pas le signe des Nara.... C'est, bafouilla la Sunienne.  
- Un sens interdit ! Réagit Sakura  
- Un sens interdit ?  
- Ben oui, pour dire aux autres personnes de ne pas ouvrir le sac et que c'est la propriété de Temari, fit ino avec un clin d'œil à celle-ci, qui poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

Temari fit un sourire aux filles, qui saluèrent les garçons avant de suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à leur chambre commune. Shikamaru, qui n'avait rien dit durant la conversation, regardait l'endroit ou les filles avaient disparu d'un œil suspicieux... elles pouvaient bien dire ce qu'elles voulaient aux autre... lui il avait bien reconnu l'insigne des Nara.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle mijote, murmura shikamaru pour lui-même  
-Hein ? lui demanda naruto  
-Nan rien

La suite de la journée se passa calmement et vers 4 heures, les garçons commencèrent à se préparé. Shikamaru rentra dans la chambre des garçons et il ne sourcilla même pas quand il vit naruto courir tout nu après kiba, qui lui avait pris son costume, sous le regard de sai, qui dessinait la scène et de Neji, qui se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Neji était torse nu et s'apprêtait à mettre le haut de son déguisement, quand il remarqua shikamaru.

- Tu peux te retourner s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie que tu bave devant il avec un sourire sarcastique

Shikamaru lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un éclat de rire. Naruto avait enfin rattrapé Kiba, avec l'aide de quelques clones, et était en train de mettre sa tenue en marmonnant.  
Sai, lui, était déjà habillé. Il s'était déguisé en Geisha et portait un grand kimono noir avec des motifs argenté qui représentait des fleurs et une ceinture rouge qui finissait en nœud derrière. Son visage était entièrement recouvert de blanc et ses lèvres avaient été peintes en rouge. Un trait noir faisait le tour de ses yeux. Seul détail qui différait, c'était qu'il ne portait pas de perruque.  
Neji , lui, était habillé en Samurai. Il portait des vêtements légers sous une lourde côte de maille. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en couette basse et il portait un casque. Un Katana reposait sur sa hanche.

- Dit Neji, t'en dit quoi de mon cos... fit naruto en se retournant

Il ne pu s'empêché d'avoir un fou rire quand il vit la tête qu'avait Neji avec le casque.

- Ok, j'ai compris, je l'enlève, marmonna celui-ci

Naruto essaya de stoppé son fou rire, mais ce fut pire lorsqu'il remarqua le déguisement de Sai. 10 minutes plus tard, Il rigolait toujours, alors que kiba sortait de la salle de bain, dans sa tenue.  
Leur petite dispute de tout à l'heure lui avait donné des idées et il avait fait tous les magasins pour trouver sa tenue. Il portait un t-shirt noir, des bretelles de la même couleur qui retenait... un bol de Ramen géant qui faisait le tour de sa taille. Petit plus, il y avait tout les ingrédients fais en tissus et il avait lui-même rajouter sur la bol : « pas touche Naruto, ce bol là il est pas pour toi »

Quand il sortit, il y avait eu un silence... puis un éclat de rire général. Naruto se roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes, neji essayait de ne pas trop bouger car l'armure, c'était bien joli, mais pas très pratique, Sai restait stoïque et Shikamaru rigolait à gorge déployée. Ils arrêtèrent quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Dites, vous êtes près ? on vous attend en bas, fit la voix de Sakura étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.  
- On arrive, répondit Shikamaru en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Les garçons reprirent leur sérieux.

- Au fait shika... pas très recherché ton costume ! fit naruto en enfillant le dessus  
- Et ouais, qu'est ce que tu veux  
- N'empêche, c'est la première fois que je te vois avec un costume et les cheveux lachés... ca fait bizarre, fit neji  
- Merci  
- Allez, allons-y, fit Naruto en se levant et en pointant la porte.

Nouvelle crise de fou rire avant de partir vers le Hall. Les filles étaient déjà là.  
Ino était habillée en princesse et portait une longue robe bouffante. Elle avait voulu se lâcher les cheveux, mais ils étaient trop longs, alors elle les avait attachés en chignon compliqué. Sakura portait un kimono rouge avec les manches coupées au niveau des épaules et reliées par des ficelles. Elle portait des bottes blanches à laces rouges et ses cheveux étaient également en chignon, surmonté d'une baguette d'où pendait des ficelles rouges. Elle avait une mèche sur le côté droit du visage.  
Tenten portait, quand a elle, un kimono traditionnel. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

- A quand m.... wow, c'est quoi ces costumes ? Questionna Sakura en se mettant la main devant la bouche pour étouffer un éclat de rire.  
- Ben quoi ? demanda Naruto  
- Naruto, pourquoi t'es habillé en chien ?

Naruto était en effet habillé en gros chien, sa tête dépassant de la capuche d'où pendaient les oreilles.  
- Ben quoi ? redit naruto

Les filles rigolèrent

- A, au faite, Temari et Kankuro nous attendant dehors. Dit Sakura  
- Ben alors y alors, répondit neji

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, ino se rapprocha de Shikamaru

- Tu es mignon comme ça, fit-elle en rougissant  
- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-il avec un sourire

Elle y répondit et ils sortirent.

Là, Kankuro discutait avec Temari

- Hey, salut les gars ! fit naruto  
- Salut naruto, répondirent-ils  
- Wow Kankuro... pourquoi t'en en chat ?  
- Tu peut perler, t'as pas vu TON costume ?

Kankuro portait son costume habituel sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de signe à l'avant, qu'il s'était dessiné des moustaches et qu'une longue queue noire trainait dans son dos.

- Hahaha Temari, trrrèèès spirituel ton costume... fit shikamaru sarcastiquement

Temari éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? tu n'aimes pas ? moi je trouve que ça me va bien !  
- Ca explique au moins pourquoi tu avais l'insigne des Nara sur le sac  
- Hehehehe

Temari portait, en effet, les mêmes habits qu'avait shikamaru lors de leur combat contre Tayuya. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en couette, mais avait laissé ses mèches pendre. Elle avait même le bandeau de konoha attaché au bras

- Mais, dit moi, comment tu as fait pour avoir ça ?  
- Et bien, j'ai envoyé un faucon à ta mère, ainsi qu'une lettre pour lui demander ça. Elle m'a répondu immédiatement en m'envoyant ça.

Shikamaru pensa soudainement que si jamais ces deux là se rencontraient, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge !

Tout le petit groupe se mit en marche vers les différents stands ou avaient lieu beaucoup de jeux. Les rues étaient bondées de gens costumé mangeant, papotant et rigolant. La bonne humeur régnait à Suna et les rires des enfants qui jouaient se mêlaient à la musique que faisait un orchestre sur la grand place

- oh un stand de tire... on y va kanky dit !!! s'il te plaiiiiit . Temari fit des petits yeux de chaton mal traité, mais kankuro tint bon  
- Non, pas question ! tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a eu l'année passé !  
- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Questionna Kiba  
- Elle voulait absolument une certaine peluche et elle est restée ici toute la soirée. Résultât, elle a dépensé tout son argent et après elle est venue m'en réclamer.  
- Mais cette fois ci ce ne sera pas pareil... s'il te plait  
- Non c'est non. En plus on doit encore rejoindre Gaara avant qu'il ne donne son discoure d'ouverture du festival  
- Moi je veux le faire. Fit shikamaru, sortant de son mutisme

Tout le monde se mit à le regarde... pourquoi est ce qu'il avait lâcher ça ?

- Tu veux le faire ? demanda Temari  
- Oui. J'ai toujours aimé les jeux de tire et j'aimerais beaucoup essayer celui-ci. Vous n'avez qu'à partir devant, on vous rattrapera... et comme ça Temari n'est pas toute seule  
- Mais shikamaru... fit ino déçue

Tous regardèrent shikamaru avant que kankuro ne hausse les épaules et ne reprenne sa marche. Tous le suivirent sauf Temari et Shikamaru qui restèrent pour jouer.

- Merci Nara, fit Temari avec un petit sourire  
- Y'a pas de quoi, fit il en détournant les yeux, d'un aire blazer

Temari se mit donc à regarder les peluches et une fois qu'elle vit celle qui lui plaisait, elle se mit à jouer. Au bout de 4 essais, Shikamaru intervint.

- Laisse-moi essayer  
- Mais... tu ne sais pas viser  
- Allez, Donne  
- Bon bon, ok, fit-elle de mauvaise grâce

Shikamaru lança la balle et mit dans le mile à 3 reprises. Le patron du stand lui proposa de choisir une peluche. Il se retourna vers Temari

- Allez, choisit.  
- Mais c'est toi qui l'a gagné  
- Allez, dépêche... considère ça comme un cadeau

Temari fit un immense sourire et désigna un grand cerf en peluche au marchant. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le sera contre elle

- Je vais l'appeler Shika  
- Tsss... Rappel moi tu as quel âge déjà ?  
- 18 pourquoi ?  
- nan pour rien

Temari le regarda avec un sourire, puis s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue en lui murmurant un « merci » dans l'oreille. Le jeune juunin rougit quand il sentit les mèches de la sunienne lui caressé le coup. Un frisson passa tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Y'a pas de quoi, répéta Shikamaru en rougissant de plus belle

Temari rigola et lui pris le bras. Ils avançaient tranquillement, ne remarquant pas que, dans l'euphorie collective, une ombre noire les épiait.


End file.
